Forever?
by Demeleka
Summary: Eventually a T/P. How do Gohan and Pan cope with the mistakes Videl has made? Will their shattered family ever be whole again?
1. Mistakes

__

Forever??? ( In more ways than one )

Forever. What does that mean really? Is it a word that everyone takes seriously, or is it just a loose term that people like to throw around? For me, I would like to believe that people do not take words like _forever, love, and never_ for granted. Sadly though, to most people they are just words. Such was the case in the story of my life. Well, it's not just my story and it doesn't begin at the beginning like most stories. Oh no, there were plenty of others involved as well. This is the story of my friends and I, Pan Son, as we began our journey of growing up, the hard way.

It's hard to know just where to begin exactly. I have lead such an eventful life, one that has been filled with much love, pain, hardships, excitement, and hate among other things. I suppose to give an accurate tale of my life I would need to start at the beginning without actually having to relay every detail. The basics should be enough along with a few specific memories. Ok. Here goes…

I was born about a year after my father, Gohan Son, and mother, Videl Satan, were wed. My father was a Z fighter. When he was 11 he saved the world from the evil Cell. But even such a great victory came at a heavy price. His father, Goku, had to sacrifice his life to save the world because my father let all of his powers go to his head. I'm not sure if dad ever quite forgave himself for the death of his father. My mother is the daughter of the famous Hercule Satan, who actually took all of the credit for beating Cell. When I first learned this, I couldn't understand why my dad's family let this happen. But apparently, they did not want all of the attention, so it was a good thing. My mom began to fight crime and help the police out when she was just a young teen. This is how my parents met. They fought crime together. My dad is also the legendary Great Saiyaman. I suppose I've always had a lot to live up to. I guess for most of my childhood I grew up like most children in a normal environment. My mom and dad were both college professors, so we had a decent income. Besides that, my mom's family is rich. However, my whole life began to turn upside down when I was about 12.

I always remembered Vegeta saying that a Sayian bond was forever. There's that word again. I guess he was wrong. Or maybe he was right. My dad is only half-sayian, and my mom is fully human. So I guess the bond wasn't as strong, or maybe it was. Maybe they were only deluding themselves. I guess all that is beside the point though since they are not together anymore.

I remember it like it was yesterday because it was the day my new life began. I had just got home from school. I was going over to Bra's house to work on an assignment that we had with Marron too. It was for the science fair, but I had forgotten the project board at my house. I decided it would only take a few minutes if I just flew alone to get it. 

I walked in the house. I guess my mom thought I wouldn't be home til around dinner. I didn't even know that anyone was there. I heard some sounds coming from my mom and dad's room though. So thinking it could be an intruder I made my way to their door. I felt for ki's and I sensed two that were spiking. I found it odd that I could only tell one of them, my mother's. Since it was my mother, I just went on to my room and collected what I had come for and left. But on the way back out, I heard my mom call out another's name. Now I was curious. I was only 12, but I was friends with Bra and she had told me quite a bit about a lot of things and I wasn't naïve, so I was pretty sure I now knew what was going on. I wasn't sure if I wanted to see for sure or not. I had always trusted my mother and I wasn't sure if I was ready to have that destroyed or not. But I figured it was best to find out now rather than later. So slowly I pushed the door open only to reveal my mother making love to someone I had seen her with at one of her universities fundraisers. I knew he was a fellow teacher. My mother is in the middle of intimacy with someone other than my dad. I was shocked, angry, and disgusted all at once. 

"Oh my God mom, what are you doing?" I couldn't help but say something. The man and she broke apart and she started to panic. I could see the fear and guilt in her bright blue eyes.

"Uh, Panny, what the hell are you doing here?" she asked quietly.

"What am I doing here? What the hell are you doing here? And I don't mean why are you in the house? Why are you doing _this?_" I asked as I started to freak out. I was so incredibly pissed off at my mother that I just ran from the house and blasted off into the sky before she could attempt to answer.

On the way to CC, I couldn't help but burst into tears. How could she? Didn't she love my dad? He is so gentle and caring. I knew he wouldn't be able to handle this. I didn't know what to do. I knew my mom probably wouldn't tell him and I didn't know whether or not if it was just best to tell him or leave it be. I had to talk to someone. Even though Bra and Marron are my best friends. The person I really go to for advice or just to have someone listen to me when I have a problem is Trunks. 

__

Trunks. He is the absolutely wonderful and not to mention gorgeous President of CC and the brother of Bra. He has also been the secret object of my affection for years. But for now, with the age difference and all, I was just glad to have him as a best friend and confidante. 

Forgetting about the science project completely, I felt for Trunk's ki. He was alone in his office. Good. I had gone to see him before while he was in his office. I can't help but smile at the memory. Usually he's asleep at his desk. If his mom were to ever catch him asleep while he is supposed to be doing his paperwork she would probably make him go and train in the GR with Vegeta. Trunks has slacked off a bit on his training so maybe I should tell Bulma about him falling asleep from time to time. Nah, he probably wouldn't like that too much. 

I open the window quietly and slip into his office. I must say it is a nice office. He has a huge desk, a couch and some comfy chairs, a television, mini fridge, microwave, and other things to make it easy to stay in the office all day without having to leave. If I had a couch to lay on, I wouldn't be sleeping with my head on the desk like Trunks is now. He looks so much younger and innocent when he's asleep. I guess I should leave him alone but I really need someone to talk to. 

"Trunks."

He must be out. I guess I'll just have to speak up a bit.

"TRUNKS"

"Huh, what, who?" he asks very disoriented.

I can't help but giggle a little at him. He's been slobbering all over his arm and his hair has been ruffed up quite a bit.

"Sorry to bother you Trunks, but I really needed to talk to someone that I could trust" I say to him quietly hoping he isn't upset that I came into his office. But why am I worried, he usually seems happy to see me.

He quickly brightened up and looked a bit more alert when he realized who it was. "Oh hey Pan-chan. Glad to see you. No, it's fine that you're here. Actually, I've just been so bored that I kinda fell asleep" he said sort of sheepishly.

"Ha, ha, well if you weren't Bulma's son she might have to fire you for sleeping on the job," I say kiddingly. 

"Yeah, that's what she says too. So what did you need to talk about?"

"Well I'm not sure how to say this exactly. But first off, you promise not to mention this to anyone until I know how to handle it.

He gave me a worried look, his lavender brows knitted in confusion. "Sure Pan, you know you can trust me."

"Yeah, I know. But this is just so hard for me, so I wanted to be sure," I said a little uneasily. 

He could sense my frustration, so he walked over and pulled me into a hug and I just let the tears flow.

"Trunks, my mother is having an affair with a guy from her work," I choke out. "I walked in on them."

"Oh my gosh Pan, I am so sorry," he says. I can hear that he is genuinely upset. Gohan was like an older brother to him, and Videl had become like a big sister to Trunks and my dad's younger brother Goten. I knew that Trunks was just as confused as I.

"So have you told anyone else, or do you think anyone else knows yet?"

I think for a moment. "No, unless someone else walks in on them later, I think you and I are the only ones that know."

"Well Pan, to be absolutely honest, I don't know what to tell you to do. I can't believe Videl. I just don't see how she could do this to Gohan. Have they been having problems lately or anything like that?"

I thought long and hard about it before coming to the conclusion that "No, I never noticed that they were having any problems. I mean, I've never seen them fight. I guess they could. If they do, they hide it from me."

"Are you planning on telling Gohan about what you saw?" Trunks asked.

"Well, I'm not sure. That's one reason I wanted to talk to you. I wasn't sure about whether or not to tell dad. I doubt mom would just tell him and I think he deserves to know. She had no right to do what she did. Dad loves her to death. You can tell every time he looks at her. This is just going to kill him but he deserves to know, I think."

Trunks sighed and said, "Yeah, I suppose you're right. Well if you need any help telling him or if you need someone to talk to again about all of this, just let me know." He pulled me into another embrace and I rested me head on his shoulders knowing that he meant every word he said.

"Thank you Trunks. I knew I could count on you," I told him. It was times like this that I realized just how much I really loved him. I knew he loved me too, but it was purely on the platonic level. I was just ecstatic to have such an incredible friend. Hey, who knows? Maybe he'll care about me the same way I do for him someday. 

"Well, I guess I better let you catch up on your sleep, erm, I mean work." I grinned as I walked over to the window that I had come in through.

Trunks laughed a little. "Yeah, my little nap put me behind. I guess I'll see you later. Yeah, you still have to finish your science thing so you'll be over at my house sometime. I'll talk to you later. And remember what I said about talking. I'm always here for you Pan-chan. Remember that always. Good luck telling Gohan. Bye."

With a little wave, I was off. Hmm. Just how am I going to break the news to my dad. I guess I should maybe have a talk with my mom first despite the fact that I'd rather not speak to her right now. But I suppose that would be best. Maybe I underestimate her. Maybe she'll have some sort of explanation or at least a reason. Maybe she'll tell dad herself. I guess I'll just have to see.

****************************************************************************************************************

Ok. That's it for chapter 1. This did not turn out how I meant for it to. Hopefully, that's alright though. I meant to start it off when Pan and everyone are in college, but I decided to kind of have some history leading up to that. That will all still be in this eventually. I can't believe I wrote all this in like 30 mins. It was kind of a catharsis for me. Well this is my first fanfic so don't be too mean to me. Yeah, Yeah I know. It's all in Pan's pov. I'll make it 3rd person for most of the rest of it. I just did it this way cause most people's 1st person stories aren't all the way through the whole chapter so I just did it to be kinda different. Oh well, read it and tell me what you think. Thanks. 


	2. Mother to daughter chat

Sorry, my first chapter wasn't exactly all that great. It's not entirely the way I meant for it to be. I have a tendency to get carried away with thoughts and details when I write. I was also trying for a different writing style than most of the fics I have read before. I was trying to be original and realistic. I don't know if it comes off as that or not though. This is my first attempt, however, at a fanfic. I would appreciate any and all advice, criticism, and such that you may have for my story. Well, here's chapter 2.

****************************************************************************************************************

The wind blew fast and furiously around Pan as she made her way back to her house near the mountains. If anyone could see her at the moment, they would definitely notice that she had a feeling of nervousness around her and lost in thought. So lost in thought, in fact, that she almost flew past her house.

She landed a few feet from her front door and approached apprehensively in fear that her mother had not yet rid herself of her 'guest'. However, those fears were laid to rest when Videl came running out the front door crying.

"Panny, listen, you have got to understand that what you saw wasn't what it looked like. Well, I mean it was, but I never meant for anything like that to happen," exclaimed a tearful Videl. 

"Are you going to tell Dad?" Pan asked coldly.

"Well, of course I am. I would be a fool not to. I know you would if I didn't, but since it is my mistake I would like to tell him myself, young lady."

"Fine mom, I'm glad you realize it's your mistake. But just answer me this, why?"

"Honestly, I don't know why. I love you and your father very much. I could never imagine cheating on your father. I guess that's the reason I didn't go to a hotel or something. It would have just felt dirty that way. I guess I just got caught up in his compliments and the attention he gave me. But that was still no excuse. I will except whatever decision your father makes regarding me," she choked out. She began to sob uncontrollably. Pan started to feel sorry for her. 

"Don't worry, I thought you and dad had a bond or something. I'm sure he'll forgive you."

With that, they both went inside and awaited Gohan, father, husband, and decider of the future of the Son family.

**************************************************************************************************************** 

Sorry, it's not all that long. I'll write more later. It's 3:59 a.m. right now, and I'm getting slightly sleepy. If you read this, review and tell me what you think. Thanks.

*astropanny* 


	3. Falling

Disclaimer: Why do people even make these? Like they really matter. Oh well, just in case they do, I don't own any part of Dragonball/Z/GT. One can only wish. At any rate, on with the next long overdue chapter of this story. 

Chapter 3: Falling 

****************************************************************************************************************

Far away from the rest of the world outside, situated in a small grove of mountains lay a house. This house can be considered quite beautiful as far as houses go. Being an old-fashioned kind of guy and a romantic at heart, the builder of this home chose to go with a Victorian style house with a lovely veranda that wrapped itself all the way around the perimeter of the house. Each upstairs bedroom also has a balcony with an amazing view of the mountains and hills that dot the landscape. On one side of this charming house, a couple of the occupants can watch the sun rise up over the horizon each glorious morning. While on the other side, a single resident can view the magnificent spectacle of the sun going down to hide behind the mountains that guard the west. The owner and residents of this grand and once love-filled home are none other than Son Gohan and his family.

Long after the sun had set that day, Pan, a sobbing mess, lay flung across her bed as she tried to regain control of her breathing. In her mind, this day had to have topped the charts as the worst day of her life thus far. She could still hear all the screaming and arguing that had earlier filled the house as it now filled her head. Her gentle, mild-mannered father had kicked her mother out of the house and most likely out of his life forever. It was official, they were going to get a divorce. Apparently, they had been drifting apart lately. However, it was nothing that could not be fixed with some quality time spent together. But, Videl's actions earlier that day had driven a stake of irreparable damage into their relationship. Pan just could not believe it. Her family, part of the strongest family in the world, maybe even the universe, had crumbled. The strength that was often carried into battle would not be strong enough this time to save them all. Matters of the heart are quite a different battle. 

Pan eventually broke from her disheartened contemplations of her shattered family life as she heard someone tap on her bedroom door. Pan looked up from hear tear soaked pillow to call out "who is it?"

"It's daddy, sweety," came the reply.

"Oh, ok, come in," responded Pan. 

The door was pushed open slowly to reveal a thoroughly upset and exhausted Gohan. He looked like he had been to hell and back. And perhaps he had. 

"Pan, how are you holding up? I know this is a lot to take in. I'm doing my best to hold up myself. Things will get better, so don't you worry, ok?" Gohan said in the most soothing tone he could muster up at this point.

"I guess I'm doing alright. I just don't think I can forgive mom right now though. It's her fault that this all happened and I hate her for it," Pan whispered. She felt so emotional at this point that it took all the pride she had not to burst into tears again in front of her father. 

Gohan could almost feel the waves of despair and sadness that seemed to radiate off of his only daughter. However, he knew all about Saiyan pride and didn't dare contradict her declaration of being alright with the situation. Instead he said, "I know you don't like your mother much now. I, I don't really know what I feel towards her now myself. Promise me one thing though, just don't hold it against her forever, ok? I mean she's still your mom despite her bad judgement."

"I don't know how you can still be compassionate toward her dad. Look what she did to our family. I felt sorry for her at first because she felt so bad about what she did, but then I realized just how much she hurt you and me. She betrayed us dad," Pan spat out and looked at her father with anger shining in her red, glazed over eyes. As soon as she said it though, she realized her father probably didn't want or need to hear anymore arguing. "I'm sorry dad. I just got carried away there. I'll consider forgiving her, if that's what you really want," she said, letting the anger and hatred fade from her voice and eyes. 

Gohan, relieved that his daughter had calmed down a bit and was willing to think about everything rationally, gave Pan a hug and said, "yes, that's what I want. I think you'll agree in the long run. Anyway, the real reason I came up here right now was to let you know that Bra called. She said you never showed back up a CC like you were supposed to. She was getting worried about you. I told her that some family matters came up and that you would call her back when you had the chance."

"Thanks dad for telling her something. I don't think I could have talked to anyone a while ago anyway. I feel better now though, so I think I'll go wash my face and go over for a while. We were supposed to be working on a science project. Is that ok with you dad?" asked Pan.

"Yeah, sure. That's fine. You can stay the night there too, if you want to," Gohan said. It would probably help Pan out to be around friends right now he though. 

Pan hugged her father once more and thanked him. "I'll be back sometime tomorrow then. Are you sure that _you're_ gonna be ok dad?" Pan asked as she began packing a few things into her backpack.

"Yeah, I'll be just fine. Don't worry about me," Gohan lied. With that said, Pan took off for CC. Gohan watched her till he could no longer see her in the sky. He had told her that he would be alright. He thought he would be at first, but after talking about it and trying to hold up for Pan, he realized that it would be a long time before he was over everything. On the outside, he was beginning to look calm and reserved once again. However, on the inside, his heart and soul were breaking. He was in so much pain, maybe from the broken bond he mused. 

"I have to do something to get rid of all this pain. My head and my heart hurt too much to even think about anything else," he muttered to himself. With that in mind, he left the now broken home too. 

****************************************************************************************************************

Ok, that's all for now. Next chapter: How will the Briefs take Gohan and Videl's splitting? What will Gohan do to forget Videl? How will Bra and Trunks help their hurting friend? And will the science project ever be completed? All this, next time on _Forever?._


End file.
